Of Thunderstorms And Strangers
by Jokul
Summary: Elsa gets caught in a thunderstorm. Jack is her saviour. Well, sort of. AU!


**Since Jack doesn't have powers, he'll have brown hair and eyes like in the movie.**

* * *

She groaned quietly to herself as soon as she felt the sudden harsh rain soaking her.

Well, darn. It was a long walk home. And now, she had to walk back in the rain, in the cold pouring rain.

Just her lucky day.

A shiver ran down her spine. It was cold. Really cold.

Pulling her coat closer to her body, Elsa continued down the pavement.

She could call Anna to pick her up. But Elsa didn't want to be a burden. Besides, Anna was probably with that boyfriend of hers.

Her eyes scanned the road, watching the passing cars. And there weren't any unoccupied taxis.

Why, oh why, now?

A sudden clap of thunder pierced her ears, making her jump.

She needed to reach home. Now.

Elsa began walking faster before breaking into a jog. Which was a big mistake, considering she was running high heels. And before she knew it, her face came in contact with the wet ground.

She groaned in pain. Her body ached and her head was spinning, barely hearing the loud thunderclap above her head.

Just her lucky day, alright.

She moved to sit up slowly and stared down at her hands which were covered in growing blisters.

"Great," she mumbled to herself. "Just great."

"Uh, excuse me?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. She tilted her head upwards, squinting to decipher the person in front of her. A male not older than eighteen was looking down at her with a mix of genuine concern and curiosity, a black umbrella held over his dry hair.

"You okay there?"

Elsa just nodded, not knowing what to say. The boy held a hand out to her. She didn't move to take it, just looked at it, dumbfounded.

The boy cocked an eyebrow. "You know," he stated, a smirk plastered on. "When a hand is held out to you, you take it."

That snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh? O-oh right." She clasped her hand around his and let him hoist her to her feet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The boy moved to hold the umbrella to her as well. She silently thanked him for the cover. "There's a cafe nearby," he said casually. "I can take you there for like, coffee or something."

Her eyes narrowed. Was he hitting on her? Was that the reason why he helped her? To score a date with her?

"I'm sorry," she said icily over the sudden thunder. "But I don't go on dates with random, prowling strangers."

Elsa moved to leave but a hand grasped her wrist.

"I didn't mean it like that."

She whipped her head at him, piercing him with a glare. "Sure you didn't."

He looked at her, exasperated. "Look," he began, running his fingers through his dark mane. "I was just being nice. I mean, you must be cold out here and―"

"I need to get home."

"But it'll be some time until the storm subsides." He cast a glance at his surroundings. "And we shouldn't be out here unless we wanted to get struck by lightning which I don't want to be. I don't know about you though."

Even though she didn't want to admit it, he had a point. She didn't plan on getting electrocuted either. But still...

"I don't go on dates with strangers."

He let out a chuckle. "Who does?" He quickly cleared his throat upon seeing Elsa's scowl. "Okay, okay. I was kidding." He held out his hand. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Jack."

Her eyes flitted down to his outstretched hand. "Elsa," she said cautiously, shaking it.

A crooked smile crept up Jack's lips. "Pretty name. I thought it'd be under the lines of 'grumpy pants' or something."

She shot him another glare. "I was just kidding, loosen up a lil'." He shove his hand into his jeans pocket. "So, Elsa, how 'bout we get out of this rain and grab some coffee? I promise you that it's not a date." He paused. "Unless you want it to be a date."

She _definitely_ didn't want it to be a date. She wasn't up for coffee with a random stranger either. But...

"I don't know..."

"C'mon! I told you my name. You told me yours. We're not strangers if we know each other's names, right?"

Her eyes flickered to the never-ending shower. She was still reluctant to follow this Jack. After all, what if he was some random psychopath?

But she didn't plan on running around in the storm either.

_If he tried anything, I'm going to yell. Yeah, just yell._

"Fine," she relented aloud. "You win. We'll get coffee."

_Just this once._

Jack brightened. "Great!" He held out his arm. "Let's get going then!"

Elsa stared down at his arm. "No."

"Oh, come on!"

A small smirk tugged at her lips. "Let's just go."

"Wait, was that a smile? Miss Grumpy Pants, did you just smile?"

"_Jack._"

"Okay, okay."

As they walked and bantered down the street, Elsa couldn't help but smile. When Jack wasn't being flirty, he was nice ― a little mischievous and light-hearted for her tastes ― but he had a good heart. They even shared their love for the winter and ice. He was a welcoming change from all the obnoxious men she has met. Besides Kristoff of course.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all_.

* * *

**Well, that was bad. I'm bad with fluff. This is kinda of like my other Jack/Elsa fic, just less mature. Hope you guys like it though.**


End file.
